elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The White Mask of Merien
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The White Mask of Merien is a quest available in . Tamien, an ex-Red Rook bandit, claims he wants to save the town of Eagle's Brook. The Lion Guard, however, do not trust him. Tamien says the Bloodthorns are turning townfolk into zombies. He wants the Vestige help to prepare a spell to protect the villagers. Quick Walkthrough #Talk to Dame Clarique #Free four Captured Villagers #Enter Sellan House #Cast Merien's Mask – Hints: Find Out How to Start the Ritual #Talk to Merien Sellan #Complete the quest Walkthrough Tied on the ground, near the village of Eagle's Brook, a man reaches out to the Vestige. It is Tamien Sellan, an ex-Red Rook bandit. He says he has quit the Red Rooks, he wants to save his village and the guards do not believe him. They tied him up as he was sneaking around, seeing the Bloodthorns gathering the villagers at the docks for sacrifice. They kill them and raise them as zombies. He does not want his friends end up like that. Tamien continues telling his story and says his father is a mage. His signature spell is a spell of hiding that he knows can protect the villagers. It is called Merien's White Mask, as his father loves to name his spells after himself. When cast on a building, the spell cloaks everyone inside in a shroud of misdirection. He does not know where his father is, but he fears the worst. Try and reach the house and prepare the spell, he will rescue the villagers and meet up there. If only Dame Clarique can be convinced to free him. Walk over to Dame Clarique and talk to her. She is convinced he is a bandit. When the Vestige says he was trying to save the village she asks them why they trust him. We have only seen the cultists and no villagers. Either persuade her or offer to help but then his assistance is needed. Dame Clarique sends the Vestige to the docks to see what is happening if they want to help. Head down to the docks, sneaking past cultists if possible or if a Bloodthorn disguise is used, move among them undetected for a while. Arriving at the docks several villagers are held, free four of them and then look for Sellan's house and go inside. Look for clues to find out how to start the ritual. There is a letter on a table, a spellbook also on a table and four items can be found in the room that are necessary for the ritual. A ritual candle, glass gems, a bottle of masking salve and an urn with ashes in it. Go upstairs to the spell table, but first look at the note with the incantation on the wine rack. Activate the spelltable and it will say: This table is prepared for ritual magic, simply waiting for an incantation to begin the process. Say the words, "The Mages Guild, my wife Amelie, my birthplace Camlorn, my son Tamien." Merien's Spell Table *Place the salve on the table The salve hums with power as the scent of cherries wafts up from the table *Place and light the candle The burning odor of the candle mixes with the cherry scent of the salve. The spell increases in power. *Place the glass gems After placing the salve and the candle the two other items must be placed in the right order or the spell will fizzle and will not work. Success! The spell is complete! A ghostly figure will appear. When spoken to, they will be surprised that the Vestige can cast his spell. He is Merien Sellan, Tamien's father. The Vestige will need to let him know his son told them to bring the villagers there to hide. He will ask where he is, but then will change his mind, saying there is no time, as the Bloodthorns must be stopped. Reward *73–302 ru:Белая маска Мерьена Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests